charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Sleuthing with the Enemy
Sleuthing With The Enemy is the 52th episode of Charmed. Guest Stars * Scott MacDonald as Krell * Keith Diamond as Insp. Reece Davidson Co-Stars * Michael Bailey Smith as Belthazor * Charles Walker as Pastor * Mike Rad as Homeless Man * Lynn Tufeld as Mourning Woman Summary After suffering a serious injury at the hand of The Charmed Ones, Cole disappears leaving Phoebe to worry. As the girls prepare a potion to destroy Belthazor, they encounter Krell, a demon bounty hunter sent by The Source to kill Belthazor. Piper reluctantly agrees with Prue to join forces with Krell to find Belthazor so they can vanquish him, as Phoebe searches for information as to the current whereabouts of Cole. Later Prue, Phoebe and Piper learn that Cole is the demon that has been trying to kill them, Phoebe faces the tough decision of killing the man she loves or defying her sisters by letting him go free. Plot Prue and Piper prepare the vanquishing potion needed to destroy Belthazor. It's a heavy-duty one calling for several ingredients. Meanwhile, Phoebe, who hasn't heard from Cole since Belthazor's last attack, worries where he is. The sisters try to bless the potion, but it doesn't work because they forgot to add the critical ingredient--the piece of Belthazor's flesh. Piper adds the flesh to the pot, and the potion explodes, knocking her across the room. Belthazor hides in a cemetery from the demonic bounty hunter Krell, who is after him because he has killed the Triad. Belthazor is still bleeding from when Piper gashed off his flesh. Krell finds some of Belthazor's blood and tracks him to a mausoleum. Krell throws lightning at Belthazor, but Belthazor dives out of the way and throws an energy ball at Krell. The energy ball knocks a column onto Krell, giving Belthazor time to escape. With some difficulty, he turns into Cole and joins a nearby funeral, hitching a ride with a mourner and eluding Krell. Phoebe plans to go to Cole's office after class. Prue thinks Phoebe has forgotten about Belthazor, and in any event thinks Phoebe is only setting herself up to be hurt. Phoebe borrowed Prue's car yesterday and tried to find Cole at his apartment, and all she got for her trouble was a parking ticket. Prue has written a spell to summon Belthazor so they can vanquish him, but it doesn't require the Power of Three. Piper gives Phoebe a bottle of vanquishing potion just in case Belthazor attacks her while she's out. Cole hides in an alley and tries to use his shirt to staunch the blood. His human form is too weak to rip a rag off the shirt, so he turns into Belthazor and rips the shirt in half. He abandons his coat, where a homeless man finds it. As Phoebe goes to class, Prue and Piper duck behind an overturned table and chant the summoning spell. They end up summoning Krell instead. Krell tries to blast Prue and Piper, and only manages to blow a hole in the table. Prue sends Krell flying, but Piper freezes him in midair before he hits the grandfather clock. Piper thinks they have the wrong demon; as far as they know, Belthazor normally doesn't have a human form. Prue thinks Piper should unfreeze only Krell's head so they can grill him. Piper hasn't tried this before, but to her surprise, it works. Prue demands to know who he is, but Krell threatens to kill Prue and Piper unless they unfreeze him. Piper obliges--and Krell flies into the grandfather clock, smashing it. Prue kicks him to his back and demands answers from Krell. Krell explains that he, too, is after Belthazor. Phoebe goes to Cole's office and finds Reece Davidson, an investigator with the DA's office, in his chair. Reece informs her that he's also looking for Cole. When Phoebe mentions that Cole was working on a big case, Reece tells her Cole hasn't worked on any cases during his stay at the DA's office. After being grilled on Cole's whereabouts, Phoebe leaves for Cole's apartment. Krell explains that he intercepted Prue and Piper's summoning spell because he isn't powerful enough to vanquish Belthazor, even though Belthazor is so weak he can't shimmer. Prue thinks the Triad passed the contract on them to Krell, but Krell tells them that the Source sent him after Belthazor for killing the Triad. He suggests that they work together to find Belthazor. Piper doesn't like this idea at all. Krell says that they have no choice, since the only way Belthazor can save himself is by killing them. Prue and Piper call for Leo; they want answers. At Cole's apartment, Phoebe notices drops of blood on the carpet, and enters and finds the wounded Cole. As he refuses to go to a hospital, Phoebe tries to call for Leo, who does not answer. Phoebe returns to the manor to find Leo, promising Cole she'll bring him back to help. Piper is upset that Leo didn't know the Triad was dead, but Leo says he thought it was only a rumor. Piper still doesn't like the idea of working with a demon, but Prue thinks it's the only way to get Belthazor off their backs. Leo sides with Prue, much to Piper's disgust. Prue and Piper try to summon Belthazor again, and Krell intercepts it as before. Just as Krell appears, Phoebe comes in. Thinking it's an attack, she rushes at Krell and kicks him. Prue and Piper fill Phoebe in. Krell has picked up Belthazor's scent again. He suggests that one of the sisters go to the cemetery; if Belthazor is hiding there, Krell won't be able to track him due to the large amount of evil there. Phoebe offers to go to the cemetery--but as Prue and Piper are leaving, fills in Leo about Cole. Instead of going to the cemetery, Phoebe brings Leo to Cole's apartment and begs him to heal Cole. When he does, he is blown backwards from the resulting blast. Cole is out of immediate danger. Leo informs Phoebe in private that he only healed part of Cole. Since he can normally heal mortals completely, Leo suspects Cole is at least half demon, and might very well be Belthazor himself. Phoebe doesn't want to believe it, but Leo points out that Cole's wound is in the exact same place where Piper gashed off some of Belthazor's flesh. Leo doesn't want to leave Phoebe alone with Cole, but Phoebe isn't worried; she has the potion just in case. Leo orbs out. Krell leads Prue and Piper into the alley. They find the homeless man, covered in Cole's coat. Krell thinks he's the human form of Belthazor. Krell snatches Piper's potion and throws it at the man, but nothing happens. Krell grabs the man and starts to torture him with lightning, but Prue cuts Krell's legs out from under him. Prue initially thinks Phoebe can get a premonition off the coat, but then remembers that Cole had a coat exactly like this one. She suspects that Cole is Belthazor. Cole is washing up in the bathroom while an increasingly suspicious Phoebe looks around. She finds his briefcase empty, and his drawers empty as well except for a pencil. She pulls the potion out of her bag. Prue, Piper and Krell come to Cole's apartment. Leo orbs in; he's about to tell Prue and Piper his suspicions when Prue breaks in and says she's convinced Cole is Belthazor. Phoebe thinks Cole is hiding something, and has the potion behind her back. Just as she asks Cole who he is, Prue, Piper and Krell bursts in. As Phoebe looks on in horror, Cole turns into Belthazor and pulls an athame on her. Krell tries to blast Belthazor, but Prue, fearing for Phoebe's safety, knocks his hand out of the way. Belthazor shimmers away. Krell thinks Belthazor is only using Phoebe to get at Prue and Piper. He offers to save Phoebe, if it's what it takes to kill Belthazor. Krell takes a potion bottle and shimmers after Belthazor. Prue and Piper, however, suspect he might try to take a run at Phoebe, and secretly follow him. Belthazor and Phoebe shimmer to the cemetery. Phoebe elbows Belthazor in the stomach and throws him over her shoulder. Just as she's about to throw the potion, Belthazor turns back into Cole. Phoebe is still determined to vanquish him, but Cole begs Phoebe to spare him. He confesses his attempts to kill them, but couldn't because his love for Phoebe reawakened his human half. To show Phoebe that he means it, he offers himself to be vanquished, but before Phoebe can do so, Krell shimmers in and blasts Cole to the ground with lightning. Cole and Phoebe retreat into a mausoleum. Krell prepares to throw the potion, but Phoebe knocks the potion out of his hand and kicks him. They fight, and Phoebe seems to be getting the better of it when Krell shimmers out--and shimmers back in behind her. He's about to blast Phoebe when Cole vanquishes him with an energy ball. Piper and Prue enter the cemetery, calling for Phoebe. To save Cole's life, Phoebe has him drip his blood on his shirt, then throws the potion on the shirt. Piper and Prue console Phoebe for having to vanquished her lover, unaware of the truth, which the guilt-ridden Phoebe keeps to herself. Power Usage * This is the first time Piper is able to unfreeze a specific body part of someone frozen. * Notes: Leo isn't allowed to heal mortals unless they were hurt by evil. Evil Beings Vanquished # Krell, a Zotar bounty hunter. Vanquished by Cole with an energy ball to save Phoebe. Innocents # Homeless Guy, attacked by Krell; saved by Prue. Law Enforcement # Reece Davidson, DA, Bureau of Investigation. Potions # Prue and Piper make the Belthazor Vanquish Potion which includes but is not limited to: Mandrake, Cockles, Pig's Feet, and Belthazor Flesh Book of Shadows # The Belthazor Vanquish Potion is opposite (to the left) of the Belthazor page. # Prue says that everything Krell said about Zotars was in the Book of Shadows. Spells # The Charmed Ones recite the Belthazor Vanquish Potion Spell from the Book of Shadows. The result is a successful Belthazor Vanquishing potion. # Prue re-wrote the spell used to summon Melinda Warren to create the Belthazor Summoning Spell. # The first time Prue and Piper cast the Belthazor Summoning Spell they are surprised to get Krell. # The second time Prue and Piper cast the Belthazor Summoning Spell they were looking for Krell. Belthazor Vanquish Potion :Spirits of Air :Forest and Sea :Set us of this :Demon free: :Beasts of hoof :And Beasts of shell :Drive this evil :Back to hell Belthazor Summoning Spell :Magic forces :Black and White :Reaching out :Through Space and Light :Be he far :Or be he near :Bring us the demon :Belthazor here. *Prue created this spell in 2000 by altering the spell used to summon Melinda Warren. When first cast, Prue and Piper were shocked that Krell, a bounty hunter, intercepted their "calling card" and showed up instead of Belthazor. ("Sleuthing with the Enemy") Although in later episodes a page with the spell can be seen. Notes thumb|300px|right * In this episode we learn that it is harder to track evil in a cemetary; that's why evil beings frequently hide there. * Darryl does not appear in this episode. * Prue doesn't use her Astral Projection power. * Phoebe doesn't use her Premonition power. * Throughout this episode, every time Leo says Belthazor (pronounced Bel-Ther-Zor) He would pronounce it Bol-Ther-Za, more closely mirroring the way it would be said with a demon accent. * The title is a reference to the title of the movie Sleeping With The Enemy (1991). * The Charmed Ones discover that Cole is a demon in this episode. * This is the third time that the Charmed Ones (in this case Prue and Piper) works with a demon or warlock. It happens before in season 1 episode "''When Bad Warlocks Turn Good''" and season 2 episode "Apocalypse, Not". * It is explained that Leo is only able to heal half of Cole's injuries because his healing power does not work on demons, which Cole is half of. In the Season 4 episode "''Charmed Again Part 2''" Cole is fully healed via the Whitelighter healing power, with Paige's whitelighter half complimenting Leo's healing touch. This means Leo's limitation is probably only resident with regular pure whitelighters, or more whitelighter power is required for it than one can have. * Prue and Piper create the Belthazor vanquishing potion in this episode. One of the ingredients is a pig's foot, at which Piper says, "Poor Piggy". Paige says the same thing when mixing the same potion in the Season 4 episode "Black as Cole". * This is the first time Piper froze a being and then only unfroze its head afterward. Piper uses this a few times to interogate demons, once freezing a demon in mid-shimmer and then unfreezing his head so that they could interogate him. Piper, in "Centennial Charmed" uses this to interrogate the Lazarus Demon and is selectivly able to just blow up one of his arms. * Prue said she is a Scorpio in this episode backing up her birth date as 28th October 1970. * Krell gets smashed into the Grandfather Clock when Prue TK's him across the room. * The Belthazor vanquishing potion didn't work on Krell nor did it even harm him, proving he was not affiliated with Belthazor nor the Brotherhood of the Thorn (who were all vulnerable to the effects of the potion). * This episode reunites Holly Marie Combs with Keith Diamond, they last worked together in the 1992 film "Dr. Giggles". In the horror movie, Holly played the part of Jennifer Campbell and Keith Diamond played Officer Rietz. * Ironically, when Cole is finally vanquished for good, it's by Phoebe with the Belthazor vanquishing potion. * At the end of the episode, when Phoebe reassured Prue that she was right about Cole, Prue said, "I didn't want to be right." Paige said the same thing in season 4, when Phoebe found out that Cole was the Source. * Cole is not the first evil being to fall in love with a witch/mortal while on the job. Prior to Cole the Charmed Ones had battled a warlock named Anton, a darklighter named Alec, and a twisted sorcerer boss, and they would later encounter Penny's former lover Armand the Necromancer, all of whom fell in love with a good woman while initially using them for something else. Cole, however is the only one to ever attempt to turn good as a result, most likely because of the strong will of his human half. * From this moment on, Prue is never fully able to trust Cole again. Which is immediately ironic considering Prue felt both Phoebe and Cole's love for each other during "Primrose Empath". As hinted to with the earlier reference to how she "didn't want to be right", this mistrust is even later passed on to Paige. Glitches * In the Book of Shadows under the Belthazor page, it says at the bottom to beware of this demon because there is no known way to defeat him, but on the page right next to the Belthazor page, there is a Belthazor Vanquishing Potion page. This means that separate Warren witches have faced him over the years and added to the book. External links * Charmed DVD Information about the Charmed DVD sets. 308 Category:Season 3